


Sugar, Spice, and Everything Murder

by levi_trashh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Iwa is a smoker, M/M, Oikawa is a smoker too, Smoking, Sugwara is a doctor, Yakuza AU, Yubitsume, he's a damn good one too, more tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_trashh/pseuds/levi_trashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of gunfire echoes off the walls. Blood splatters are coloring the dark, damp, walls. Then, deathly silence.</p><p>Sugawara Koushi didn’t know how he got into this mess. He was just a simple doctor working in a simple clinic. Now he’s getting shown around the mansion of notorious Yakuza boss, Iwaizumi Hajime, who was responsible for one of the largest syndicates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Spice, and Everything Murder

The sound of gunfire echoes off the walls. Blood splatters are coloring the dark, damp, walls. Then, deathly silence.

* * *

Sugawara Koushi didn’t know how he got into this mess. He was just a simple doctor working in a simple clinic. Now he’s getting shown around the mansion of notorious Yakuza boss, Iwaizumi Hajime, who was responsible for one of the largest syndicates.

“Over here’s the dining area.” A man said, shoving him through the open double doors with enough force to knock him over. Sugawara landed with a thud, eyes closed, but he could hear the three men talking worriedly to someone else.

“What’re you guys doing?” The disembodied voice said.

“We’re sorry, sir, it won’t happen again, sir!”

“Of course, it won’t,” You can practically hear the smile dripping from his words, “I feel disrespected, and as second-in-command, you’re going to commit yubitsume. If you morons don’t know what that is, it’s when you cut the digit of your fingers off.”

Sugawara got up, brushed off the dirt from his clothes and looked at the new man in front.

He is gorgeous.

Oak colored hair, hazel eyes, and...scratches? Those were definitely scratches.

Sugawara  went up to the man--he was a doctor after all--only to be pulled back by the other men.

“Where do you think you’re going?” One asked.

“This man is injured! I need to take care of his scratches; any little thing can get infected.”

The hazel-eyed man narrowed his eyes, staring into Sugawara, almost as if examining his soul, his thoughts, his intentions.

A snap came from the dining area, “Dr. Sugawara can treat Oikawa as long as guards are close by,” He nodded, “and the yubitsume will be performed inside the dining area, a show for our guests perhaps?” A smile  surfacing, he reached into his suit pocket, grabbed a cigarette, and lit it. “Go on now.”

Sugawara followed Oikawa into a small sitting room. A table sat in the center, the top covered in scattered sheets of paper.

He pulled  out a cigarette, “You don’t mind if I smoke?”

“No, it’s ok, do you mind sitting on the table?”

Oikawa sat on the side , throwing his feet on the chair, and lit his cigarette.

He approached, pulling rubbing alcohol and bandages out of his doctor’s coat.“This may sting a little.”

“That’s fi-OWWW!”

Sugawara smirked, “Told you.”

“So, what brings a cute doctor like yourself to Iwa-chan’s syndicate? OH WAIT. OH GOD. I JUST CALLED YOU CUTE. FORGET THAT, PLEASE.”

Sugawara snickered, “Blackmail. Don’t really wanna discuss it, how about you Mr. Second-In-Command?”

“Well, I’m Iwa-chan’s best friend, so I mean what little kid doesn’t wanna start a Yakuza syndicate with theirs?”

Sugawara snickered again, “True...and all done. You’re good to go! Lollipop?”

Sugawara pulled one out of his coat pocket.

Oikawa’s eyes widened, “Is… Is that lemon-lime? I love lemon-lime!” He practically snatched it from Sugawara’s hands, burned out the cig in an ashtray, and opened the sour treat.

“It’s so good, thank you…?”

“Sugawara Koushi, Doctor.”

Oikawa smiled, “Oikawa Tooru, Second-in-command.”

After a few moments of silence passed, multiple cries of pain were heard from the other room.

Sugawara’s eyes went serious as he rushed back into the dining room to see the earlier men have cloths on their pinky finger.

“What’d you do to these men?!”

Oikawa behind spoke up, “Weren’t you listening? Yubitsume. Self-amputation of the pinky digit.”

“As the official Doctor for the Iwaizumi syndicate, I’m requesting to sew them back on.”

Iwaizumi, who was sitting in the head seat at the table, smiled, “Of course… Think of it as a sort of test to measure your talents.”

Sugawara led the men back into the room where he’d been treating Oikawa.

Then, it was just Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Whatdya think?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Of?”

“You know of.”

“I like him.”

“His doctor skills or his looks?”

“Can’t a guy like both?”

“Not in this case. You know what’ll happen, Oikawa.”

“Of course, I know, his doctor skills are amazing.”

“I heard you scream.”

Oikawa shrugged, “Pain from rubbing alcohol.”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Do you mind letting him stay at your place? I need to keep a close eye on him.”

Oikawa didn’t feel as if Iwaizumi was up to anything nor did he think he had anything planned, so he responded with a simple ‘ok.'

* * *

After all the missing digits had been sewed on, Oikawa sauntered over to Sugawara.

“Iwa-chan told me to let you stay at my place--you packed right?”

“Yea, I was told my house would no longer be my house, and that’d I be living somewhere else. At least it’s with you, Oikawa.”

Oikawa’s face went bright red. Sugawara just giggled.

“I’m joking. Let’s go.”

And they did, they climbed into a syndicate car and were driven to Oikawa’s place, not exactly modest but not too fancy either. A lovely high-rise apartment in the city, that luckily, possessed two bedrooms.

Suga’s luggage was brought up already, and Oikawa showed him to his room.

“Thank you, Oikawa, really. I’m in a tough time right now, but somehow, you make it feel all better, so thanks...for that.”

Oikawa blushed a bit, dear God, how was he going to survive?

**Author's Note:**

> (＾▽＾) Thanks for reading!


End file.
